


I'll paint a picture all about the colors I've been dreaming of

by Flutieflake



Series: As strange as it seems [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka Tano as Obi-Wan Kenobi's Padawan, Alternate Universe - Dragons, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Contrast Squad, Fix-It, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 22:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28874913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutieflake/pseuds/Flutieflake
Summary: A new arrival to the 501st sees a different side of the Jedi.
Relationships: 501st Legion & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: As strange as it seems [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117541
Comments: 16
Kudos: 251





	I'll paint a picture all about the colors I've been dreaming of

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The lilting witchery, the unrest (Of wingèd dreams, is in our breast)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25391371) by [blackkat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackkat/pseuds/blackkat). 
  * Inspired by [hatching fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26377003) by [Adaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adaris/pseuds/Adaris). 
  * Inspired by [at taylir morut'yc](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26198857) by [wanderingjedihistorian (RangerJedi67)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RangerJedi67/pseuds/wanderingjedihistorian). 



> Title from Talk of the Town by Jack Johnson

Capture stops short at the scene in front of him. There’s a . . . pile, that’s the best way to describe it. There’s a pile of three dragons curled around each other along one wall of the hangar bay.

Two of the dragons he recognizes as his General and the 212th’s Padawan-Commander, and the third has pale blue scales and a red-gold mane that match the descriptions he’s heard of General Kenobi’s dragon form. Skywalker is larger than both Kenobi and Tano, but Kenobi’s longer, and he’s folded himself into a knot of sinew and scales to fit inside the curve of Skywalker’s body. Tano is draped over both of the Generals, with Skywalker’s wing half-covering her and her master.

As Capture watches, the Commander shifts, resettling her navy-streaked wings, and General Skywalker responds by curling his wing tighter around her with a grumble. It’s more domestic than Capture’s ever seen the Jedi, having only been deployed a couple weeks ago, and he’s not quite sure how to respond to the strange sight.

He knows the Jedi can turn into dragons; every vod’s heard the stories of Geonosis, and he saw General Skywalker transform firsthand during his first campaign, but he’d never imagined seeing him in this shape off the battlefield.

When Contrast Squad had been assigned to Torrent Company, Lieutenant Vulptex had told them that their Jedi wasn’t like the Kaminoans had taught them. Capture knows enough about General Ti to believe them, but this is different.

He knows the Jedi trust them with their lives in battle, and put themselves on the line to rescue vode, but seeing them like this somehow feels more intimate, like they’re just people instead of Generals. It feels like trust, and vulnerability. It feels like something Capture shouldn’t be witnessing.

And yet, none of the Jedi seem to be upset that every vod in the hangar can see them curled up together. Some of the troopers have even climbed on top of the Jedi like they’re furniture, and been curled around and incorporated into the pile. It isn’t something that Capture ever would have expected from Jedi, but it feels good.

Kenobi lifts his head, gently pulling a passing trooper into the pile, and the vod immediately relaxes into the dragon’s side. A smile tugs at the edge of Capture's mouth. He makes an impulse decision and pulls out his sketchpad. Even if he gets in trouble for it, he wants to remember this.

**Author's Note:**

> Contrast Squad is an OC squad that I might write more about eventually.  
> Comments make my entire day, constructive criticism is welcome but no hate please! <3


End file.
